Re:Wizard
by Author is dead
Summary: After the final battle with Sasuke, Naruto is approached by a lady who offers him a second chance at life by reincarnating him into another world. And not just any other world but a world of Wizards and Witches and Magic. Naruto makes a smart decision and accepts. Now, behold as Naruto Uzumaki is reborn as a pureblood Wizard who will rock the world with his might. MassHrm. FemHarry
1. 1 Prologue

Hey guys~~

My name is Kain J. Demon but you can just call ne Kain or Demon.

Alright this is my first fan-faction and its a Naruto x Harry Potter fanfiction with Naruto as it the MC.

So firstly I'll give you some basic info:

\- This is a Mass Harem fanfic. (Don't Like, Don't Read)

\- Harry is a girl. (I got an idea for name but you can still suggest if you want to, but do so as fast as you can)

\- Takes place after the final battle with Sasugay. (Teehee; hate that bitch) Naruto along with Hinata, Ino and Sakura are going to be reincarnated with him into the HP universe. How? Read the chapter. :-D

\- Kurama is a female.

\- Can expect lemons in future. (But not too much)

\- Am a newbie so please don't expect to write gold. If I make mistakes please help me correct it instead of flaming.

\- Have suggestions then please comment or PM me. Always be eager to listen to you.

\- Lastly Read and Review. Please do, so that I can write some nice fics that will make their way into your fav lists.

So that was all. Now without anymore shit.

Lets begin!

**Re:Wizard**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Kain" People Talking.

'Kain' People Thinking.

[Naru-kun] Kurama Talking.

**"Naru-kun"** Entity Speaking.

**Valley Of The End**

The sky was dark as it rained blood from the unholy clouds above. The Valley Of The End was no longer recognizable. The statues of Hashirama and Madara were in ruins. The group was burned black with a huge crater in it. And in the crater were two figures. One laid down on the ground dead while the other sat besides the dead body looking at the sky.

"Damn... Is it finally over?..." Whispered the sitting figure who in his rather short lifetime had suffered much hardships. "Eh? Sasuke?"

Yes, the figure sitting besides the dead Sasuke Uchiha was none other than Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The problem child, the kyuubi spawn, the number one unpredictable ninja, the toad sage, the child of prophecy, etc. Are few of his many names, but the few recent ones he had gained in a last few hours are, The Jinchūriki Of The Juubi and of the Moon Goddess The Destroyer and The New Sage Of Six Paths.

Naruto had changed a lot in the span of only a couple of hours. He had become tall and muscular. Standing up at an impressive 6ft 2inch. His once wild sun kissed blonde hair were gone replaced with soft and silky looking silvery blonde hair though the still had retained their some lf their spiky nature.

His ocean blue eyes filled with innocence and energy were gone and replaced with cold cobalt blue eyes that had a cutting edge to them. He dressed in his ninja attire or at least the remains of it. The upper wears were torn and tattered in battle as he was bare chested his chiselled frame on display for the world the see. His pants were torn till below his knees and he sat barefooted.

"Eh? Sasuke?" He looked at the dead body besides him from the corner of his eyes and smile a bit. "Oh? I'm sorry I forgot you are dead hehe."

He looked at the body with immense satisfaction. Their plan had gone awry due to many factors and Naruto had to seal the Ten-Tails plus Kaguya into his own gut. The process seemed impossible and insane but he had managed to pull it off. But the process had left him tired and weary. Sasuke at that moment had turned and acted out against him. If not for Kurama winning the personality war with the Ten-Tails and taking over the consciences of the Juubi and granting him chakra he would have been gutted with chidori.

Sasuke had stared spouting bullshit once again and killed of Sakura, Hinata, Ino and nearly killed Kakashi and Lee. This time Naruto didn't even try to reason with him. He followed Sasuke, fought him, nailed him with a full powered youki enhanced rasengan, plucked his eyes out and replaced it with his own as per as Kurama's instructions and then after gaining the Rinnegan absorbed the gift from original Sage Of Six Paths successfully evolving his eyes to Rinne-Sharingan, and then killing the bastard by choking him.

He took immense pleasure in that.

[You know your head is pretty messed up right now. And your thoughts are making be feel proud and uneasy at the same time.] Said a rough voice in his head with a hint of femininity.

"Ah! Kurama! I'm happy that you managed to take over the Juubi but how did you do that?" Naruto asked.

[You see we nine biiju were created from Juubi, more particularly by splitting Juubi's conscience. So last time Juubi was wreaking havoc we didn't exist. But this time when we were forcefully merged while the rest of my siblings lost their will power and were absorbed I was not and was constantly trying to protect and fight against Juubi's conscience and when you sealed his conscience became weak so it aloud be to push him back and devour his conscience. So...]

"So you are the new Juubi?" Naruto asked looking up back at the sky.

[Yeah... I am the new Juubi-No-Okami.]

"Well congratulations and I'm sorry about your siblin-"

[Don't be... They aren't gone at least not fully the sacrificed their conscience to fight against Juubi and said be to leave on and as long as I exist I am the representative and a symbol of their sacrifice and love...]. Kurama said. [Oh and thank you. Still, it feels a bit weird though. I mean I was used to this nine tails and orange fur but getting used to one more tail won't take much time I suppose.]

"Ah whatever as long as you don't anything like that hideous monster I'm fine with however you look. No matter what, to me you are the same Kurama, my tenant and my first friend" Naruto said with a smile.

[Oh? Aren't you a smooth talker? My, my, it seems you have also changed a lot, you were good before but now you have become a great meal for my eyes. If you aren't careful with your words I might just have to eat you up. Hehe] Kurama giggled.

" Umm... I-I am not sure if the Juubi is fully gone. Either it is influencing you or you have really gone nuts..." Naruto said nervously.

[Oh my! You wound me Naruto-kun. But I suppose it can't be helped you weren't educated in the matters of treating a woman bit no problem I will make sure to educate you properly] Kurama practically purred.

"Yeah righ-Wait! Woman?! Aren't you a m-male?!"

[Eh? Dunce we biiju's didn't have any gender it was the form we liked and willed our selves to look and sound like the said form. When I was Kyuubi-No-Kitsune I preferred the male form but now when I was allowed to choose an actual gender I choose to become a female and Voilà! I became one.] Kurama explained cheerfully.

"...what..." Naruto asked smartly.

[Ah? You can say Matatabi influenced me too much and I became what I am. A proud, cute, beautiful and a sexy woman!] Kurama declared proudly.

"I don't know bout finding a furball sexy or attractive, in my humble opinion-"

[Oh! I Know you puny humans can't appreciate true beauty so I decided to evolve a bit more and I can turn into a sexy human female too!] Kurama said giggling as Naruto gaped.

"Y-You know what? Just let it be... I'll deal with you later first I have to deal with our guests" Naruto said as he stood up and turned to face the newcomer.

The new arrival was floating a few steps from Naruto. Dressed in an elegant white silky kimono with golden flower petals and same golden obi. One could easily make out the figure was a woman and a well endowed one if her assets that were straining against the piece of cloth were any indication to go by. Her face was covered with a white veil covering everything except her forehead which had a red mark on her crown and her precious golden pools that were her eyes which were filled with kindness and love.

**"Hello, Naruto-kun."** She greeted calmly.

"Hello. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Naruto asked but then shook his head. "Well let me take a wild guess you are a high ranking entity like the old man sage or a supreme entity like the old man's mother which his currently sleeping in my stomach."

**"Hehe. You are right I am a supreme entity but my powers are far superior than little Kaguya's."** The lady giggled pleasantly but this did nothing to ease Naruto who was analysing her coldly ready for a fight. **"I am an agent of god. And my job is to look over the river of universes and I come here to offer you a deal and not to fight with you. Please be at ease child of prophecy." **

[Naruto-kun! Don't do anything rash! Her power is off charts!] Kurama urged worriedly.

'I realized that...' Naruto replied as he sighed and relaxed. "Alright lady... Tell me what do want..."

**"I have been watching over you for a long time. And it pained me to watch you suffer, the hardships you faced... Any lesser person would have turned into a broken mess but you did not. You prevailed and I am here to a chance... A chance to live your life peacefully..."** The lady smiled behind her veil and Naruto nodded. **"...But first allow me to explain as to where I will send you first"**

The lady then gave a brief summary about the multiverse and dimensions. She then gave another brief summary about the world she would be sent to if he agreed to go.

"Magic?! Wow! I mean I am a sage on par with the old man sage right now and I can do anything with chakra but magic?! That sounds so cool! Magic! Kurama can did you hear?! Magic!"

[Yeah... I heard you. But I'm still working on processing it.] Kurama said.

**"I have already given your friends, Hinata-san, Ino-san and Sakura-san the same offer and they have accepted on one condition, that is to convince you to join them."** The lady said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the mention of Ino and Sakura. If he remembered then he didn't have a stable relationship with the either of lad as the were one of his childhood bullies. He even had a small crush on the both of them but he had to crush it as he knew they would never return his feelings. Hinata on the other hand was his secret admirer and he just came to know that she had been in love with him all her life just a few days ago. Seeing his confusion the lady smiled gently.** "It seems getting killed by Sasuke, their supposed love of life had managed to open their eyes and a they had time to reflect on their actions in limbo and realized they have treated you unfairly and want to make it up to you... And so the responsibility lies on my shoulder to convince you to join them in their next adventure together... So what is your answer then. I personally will be please if you agree to go because one you deserve this... A new life and two, your friends will need you... but I shall respect your decision even you do not accept after this being forced on you. You need an option"**

Naruto looked into the sky and sighed.

[It's your decision Naruto-kun but I feel you should agree... You need a break.] Kurama said softly.

Naruto looked at the sky which had stopped raining and had began to clear. After a while he closer his eyes and turned to the lady. He opened his eyes and instead of the cobalt blue eyes were the mutated strongest dojutsu. Purple glowing eyes with ripple pattern and nine tomoe. The Rinne Sharingan.

Naruto had forced the eyes to evolve with Ten-Tails' and Kaguya's chakra instead of gaining a third eye. According to Naruto its creepy and he hoped Kurama doesn't gain a third eye.

"Lady... I agree but I have a few conditions." Naruto said and the lady nodded happily saying anything that was within her powers. "First my tenants travel with me I don't want the people of Elemental Nation to fight over the possession of Tailed Beast and Jinchūrikis once again and I don't want yo let Kaguya on the lose again without me watching her."

**"That's understandable. Actually I was going to do that anyways."** The lady nodded.

"I want to be able to use the abilities I have right now along side with magic. Is it ok?"

**"Hmm, as long as you don't exploits you ocular powers too much its fine."**

"Don't worry. The main reason I took this eyes is because I don't want them to fall in the hands of some idiot and they are too precious to be destroyed. Plus, I felt using his eyes would be just perfect to shit on the little pricks grave." Naruto shrugged. "And lastly I want to be born in a family where I'd have resources and wealth enough to take care of myself and those I consider precious."

**"Hmm... Let me check... Oh? Shall be done but there somethings you must know..."** The Lady said as she began explaining after a while Naruto just shrugged.

"Well, I haven't experienced parents love or any love ever in my life so it won't make any difference. At least I'd have enough money to take care of myself and others while being able to grow stronger plus I will still have some relatives right?"

**"Yes, a single aunt Ariana and grandparents Gavin and Avery and a lovely cousin Rebecca."** The lady said with a hint of sadness.

"That's good then!" Naruto smiled at the thought of having a family even if he wouldn't be able to experience the love of parents. 'At least. A Family'.

**"Alright. You will be transferred into the body of a five year old Nathan Felix Artino-Maddox the heir of Ancient and Most Noble House of Artino and Maddox, who died due to shock and depression at the loss of his parents and is unable to reincarnate. Your friends have also been reincarnated into the body of children who have died due to similar circumstances but I assure you that they are safe and will be so and they have also retained their memories of his world and are also able to use chakra. Though Hinata won't be able to use bakugan but I'm sure she'll make up for the loss of it. The lass is a genius." **

"That's good. After reincarnation I'll try get strong as fast as I can and then I'll set out to find them. If you allow me I also want to take everything my mother and father have left for me here and can you please convert ryō into what ever currency the wizard use."

**"That won't be a problem I'll just put everything into a master seal on your right hand which will be only accessible to you and the currency wizards use comes in three denominations: bronze Knuts, silver Sickles, and golden Galleons. There are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles make up a Galleon." **

"Ok... I get it..." Naruto turn and to Sasuke's body and casted an Amaterasu on it but not before talking his tanto and then buried his body with an earth jutsu. "Alright... I'm ready to go..."

**"You don't want to say goodbyes?"** The Lady asked. Naruto just smiled.

"I already have." A shadow clone landed before him and nodded before popping out. Tears fell down Naruto's face as he received the memories of the clone. "I was planning to leave and stay in forest as a sage anyways but it seems that I've found a better option haha"

The lady smile and nodded as she stepped and wrapped her arms around Naruto.

**"I have wanted to do this for a long time..."** The lady whispered. **"I'm so proud of you and so are your parents who have given you their blessings. It's time for you to be born again Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I wish you luck and hope you live your life to the fullest in this one" **

A bright light engulfed Naruto as his conscience began to slip and he passed away the last thing he felt was something soft on his lips.

**Linebreak**

As Naruto opened his eye he felt himself stumble as he collapsed onto the wet ground and something hard hit his head.

His blurry vision began to clear as a sight of a grey stone hit his eyes. Looking closer he looked and on the stone was written.

'Norbert Gavin Maddox'

'(1958-1985)'

'A Loving Son, Husband and Father'

'May Your Kind Soul Rest In Peace'

He knew what this was and what the pain in his chest meant. He turned his a bit and saw a similar stone right next to this one.

'Ophelia Lauren Maddox'

'1960-1985'

'A Loving Daughter, Wife and Mother'

'May Your Kind Soul Rest In Peace'

Looking at this stone the pain in his chest only intensified as his vision began clouding once again but this time due to the tears that were flowed from his eyes without any control.

"Nathan?!" A strong and rough voice of a man called out as two strong hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him up. "Nathan! My boy are you alright?!"

Naruto or Nathan turned his head as his eyes fell on the worried face of an elderly man who appeared to me in his 60s with neatly combed white hair that were wet due to rain. His angular face had wrinkles marring it due to his youth that had slipped with the passing of time but the kindness and energy in his grey eyes still remained. His expensive looking black tuxedo was also wet.

Nathan was then hit with a wave of dizziness as memories that weren't his own entered his head.

"G-grandpa?" Nathan choked out. The elder man was his fraternal grandfather Lord Gavin Maddox and behind him was his grandmother Lady Avery Maddox nee Watanabe. A half Asian and half American elegant lady in her early 60s though she still looked quite sound with a elegant face, sharp nose and turquoise blue eyes. She wore a black robe of sorts and was holding an umbrella to shield herself from rain as she looked at him with concern filled eyes. "M-mom! D-dad! Why?!"

Yes, the stones were the tombstone that now represent the resting place of Nathan's parents Norbert and Ophelia Maddox who were murdered by a death eater by the name of Étienne Dubost who was arrested and killed personally by the Elder Maddox.

"It's alright Nathan. It's alright. Let it out." Gavin soothed the boy as he cried his eyes out. Honestly he had been worried. Ever since the boy woke up this morning after passing out due to shock the previous night, he hadn't said anything or did he eat anything. His face was blank and his eyes were lifeless. He had been worried and suspected the worst but it seems that he was worried for nothing. The boy was just shaken and it is good that he is crying now. Allowing the feeling out will lessen the pain of his heart. At least as much as it can until the pain passes away or he wishes it passes away. He doesn't want his bright and smart grandson to suffer because of his mistakes.

'Only if I had stopped them...' The elder Gavin closed his eyes tightly but the tears still flowed. The elder lady seeing this began to sob to herself.

The atmosphere around them was a glum nothing that Naruto wasn't used to but for Nathan who had died from the shock had to let his feelings out and it was for the best. Things would look good for Nathan soon but for now he needs this.

That's all for today folks. So, I don't have anything else to say.

So what do you think about the chapter?

Will ya continue reading? Of course you will! If I keep writing that is. ;-)

So, if you liked the chapter then do comment otherwise I'll come to haunt you all. I'm not kidding my last name is demon after all. :-}

Also, I'll give the harem list in the next chapter so please look forward to it. And guys let me tell you... It's gonna be big. Like really 'bbbbbbbiiiiiiiigggggg' Big.

Ok then see you soon!

Buh-Bye~


	2. 2 New Name, New Life

Hey guys~~

Demon here! I hope you all are well! I don't have anything to say except 'thank you' for reading my story especially Neo Infinity. The first one to post review and support me! Lots of Love and thank you!

Here is the harem list that I said I'll be giving.

Nathan's (Naruto's) Harem:

1.Hinata Hyuuga (Obvious, wasn't it?)

2.Sakura Haruno (This too, right?)

3.Ino Yamanaka (Do I have to say...?)

4.Hermione Granger (The Bookworm)

5.Susan Bones (The Cute Girl)

6.Hannah Abbott (The Bossy Girl)

7.Daphne Greengrass (The Ice Queen)

8.Fleur Delacour (The Sexy Veela)

9.Gabrielle Delacour (The Cute Veela)

10.Ginny Weasley (Damsel In Distress)

11.Nymphadora Tonks (The Tom Boy)

12.Luna Lovegood (The 'Can't forget me cause I'm too dreamy' girl)

13.Tenten (On a certain request)

14.Katie Bell (The Sporty Girl)

15.Pansy Parkinson (The Bitchy Girl)

16.Dolores Umbridge (Nah, I'm just kidding girl)

17.Patil Twins (And maybe a few teachers)

18.Cho Chang (The Asian Girl)

19.Ariana Maddox (The Sexy Young Aunt)

20.Rebecca Maddox (The Older Cute Cousin)

And of course

21.Harleen Potter (FemHarry)

Sorry Neo buddy, my bitch of cousin forced the name onto me and I have to just go with it otherwise I'll... *Shudder*... Nah' that won't happen... Hopefully... Then again women are unpredictable... Yeah right?...

So, That's the harem list except the toad woman. I just added her to make you gag. Why? Really? Cauze' I'M A DEMON!

Anyways they are all the girls that are surely gonna be in the harem no matter what. If you have suggestions for the harem then please... I'm all ears.

So, with that outta' the way let's just get started.

Boy! Get the film rollin'!

\--

Also I forgot to add this in the last chap so here.

I sadly do not own Naruto or Harry Potter or any of their elements. What I own is my OCs, My own plot, my own elements and the fanfic that you are currently reading!

Re:Wizard

Chapter 2: A New Name, A New Life

\--

"Kain" People Talking.

'Kain' People Thinking

[Naru-kun] Kurama Talking

**"Naru-kun"** Entity Speaking

**1 Month Later**

**Nathan's P.O.V**

An individual's name is a very significant thing. But, now most humans don't ponder too much on these things. But not me.

I had and always have thought my name had a great deal of importance. It wasn't just a name to differ me from the crowd but it also held the mark of the legacy that my parents left behind. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

The son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Crimson Death.

But that didn't matter now. I have lived my life as the said son and have fulfilled my destiny as the child of prophecy. So, it shouldn't matter... And yet I have been left orphaned with another legacy and a lot of duties to fulfil.

But at least I am not alone anymore.

Ever since I have come here, which can't be considered a long time since it's only been a month at most, I have been fascinated by books here. It is a bit weird though as honestly I have had no attachment to them in my previous life, haha. At first it was just to cope up with the pain and despair (which is and isn't my own) I felt at the loss of my parents but then I got immersed into them and would spend most of time in the ancestral library at my ancestral manor and they both are really, really huge. Kurama at first nearly had an heart attack but then proceeded to tell me that he-um... to tell me that she was impressed and to keep it up.

Hehe. But she didn't really specify which one to keep up. To keep reading or to keep giving her heart attacks.

Anyways, while reading books I came across many fascinating things about both the worlds, Magic folk's and Muggle or No-Maj's.

One of many was that during olden times when people would get fed up of their lives they would leave the city or country and travel faraway and start their life anew and so came the saying, 'A New Name and New Life'.

And this is my new life as I have been reborn.

My new name is Nathan Felix Artino-Maddox. The Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Artino and Maddox.

Let me give a bit information about both the families. Maddox family was born during the times of war in ancient Greece. At first it just a union of strong magic warrior under one banner. Μαγεία-Soε-Jαγh spelt as Magiea-Souh-Jah which means Soul Pillars Of Magic. It wasn't until the leadership of Lord Perseus Onanja Maddox that was officially declared as a family and a house in 413 A.D. Maddox family has been a symbol of Power and Glory and is recognised and respected throughout the world. In 1313 A.D. The head of the House at time decided to relocate the base as the location of their previous location had been compromised and so they decided to come to Wizarding Britain and the elders of Britain accepted Maddox with open hands and so the Ancestral Maddox Manor was established in the hidden mountains and valley in northern Wales. Though the numbers of the family have shrunken a lot in the passage of time. One time a family of nearly 200 members has been reduced to only a handful of people. And with the death of my parents and uncle n' aunt, Christopher and Angela Maddox nee. Parkinson (who died earlier this year in an accident at their workplace and also Rebecca's parents). the only remaining member are my grandparents, my young aunt Ariana and my older cousin Rebecca.

The reason of this isn't just the recent deaths of the adults. Actually it was between 1600s-1800s. Most children during that time were born females and as tradition and the pride of warrior they refused to marry a lesser man. Till 1852 the number of family had lessened greatly but it because stable in a century. But now again, as the only male member of the family I not only carry the legacy of my parents but also the salvation of the House of Maddox.

Yeah, I know my father's side is very complicated but at least my mother's side is not.

The origin of the House of Artino isn't clear but is assumed that it was born during 990 A.D. in Italy where four small house joined hands and forces to form a new family and mercenary guild that had the dark organisations in Italy and surrounding regions shitting in fear. But the family had said to have died during the Magical Habsburg–Valois Wars between 1494 and 1559. They had lost a lot of members during the war and the only heir was a Squib who had left the family before the wars as to not shame the family.

It was only after my mother's awakening that the house of Artino was revived. My mother was an orphan who was adopted by a British muggle couple who didn't have a child of their own. A couple years later after adopting my mother they had a daughter of their own but they never neglected my mom and treated them both equally. They were hesitant but ecstatic that my mum was a witch. Even my other aunt Judy has aptitude for magic but she didn't study it as she has no interest in it and pursued muggle studies instead. Currently she works for a real estate agency and still doesn't have a boyfriend.

My grandma had passed away during my mother's graduation year in Hogwarts and my grandpa just passed away eleven days before I was born. He was eagerly waiting for my arrival but had unfortunately passed away. My mum and aunt were distraught but my arrival helped them get over their pain. My mum gave me my second name, Felix after my grandpa, Felix Mather.

Yeah so that's the stuff. So, I am a young heir and soon to be lord of the house. I will take the lordship upon my 16th birthday currently the grandpa Gavin again took the mantle of the Lord and grandma is the Lady of House of Maddox. There is no one for Artino but my aunt, Judy Mathers has taken over for a while as she was in my mother's will.

"Nathan! Get up dear! Breakfast is ready!" Grandma knocked on the door as she called out.

"I'll come down in a couple of minutes!" I replied. Well I guess I should get up. Staring at the ceiling and talking to myself isn't going to fill my stomach.

I get up and out of my queen size bed and wave my hand as the bed returns to the state it was before I went to sleep.

Oh did I mention that I have also began experimenting with magic? No. Well sorry. Actually it first happened accidentally I wanted the drink water but the glass was on table and I was feeling too lazy to get and suddenly it appeared in my hand and soon I began experimenting with magic. The magic I did was accidental magic a form of wandless magic and now I can do a lot of things with the said magic. Mostly things that help me in day-to-day life as I haven't began combat training yet. Grandpa was baffled after seeing me perform wandless magic without any problems. Actually it looked like he was going to have a heart attack. When I asked him why was he like that he regained his composure and explained that wandless magic is one of more difficult aspects of magic and it is also very taxing on magic reserves. He explained that casting single levitation spell without a wand will consume twice as much magic than it takes to cast the same one with wand.

But I didn't even feel a bit drain on my reserves. Also I noticed that there are three energies in my body with my Rinne-Sharingan. The bluish green energy is my own unique chakra. The red one is Youki or the Tailed Beast Chakra from Kurama and Kaguya and the violet which was is magic. The Chakra and Youki reserves are situated in my core region while the magic reserve is at centre of my chest. I also found that both chakra are similar.

They both are manifestation of life energy. Chakra is the physical manifestation of life energy while magic is the spiritual manifestation of the same energy. In simple words magic is the energy which gives life while chakra is the energy which supports the life, the energy which makes you move and do what you do.

So, it confused me first as to how normal humans survive as they have none of the two energies. Then I looked closely and saw that they have magic but only so much to sustain their lives. But neither muggles nor the magical have chakra as it is an energy from a different world.

You can stage it this way. Muggles have magic but only so much that they can sustain life. But there also abnormalities in them those with even less magic die as babies or are born handicapped or with other abnormality or they die early in their teenage or prime of their lives. Those with a bit more live longer or possess some extraordinary talent like being more fit, strong, fast or smarter according to muggle standards. Above them are squibs, able to use magic but just a little because their core is unable to mature. Then those with a mature core/reserve are the wizards and witches.

So, yeah I have, three energies and they coexist with each other peacefully thanks to the mysterious lady or the agent of god.

Seeing my potential, grandpa Gavin agreed to train me early and starting today Grandpa will take me to Olivanders to get me my own wand and then I will be studying and training in magic.

I turn open the door and step out of the bathroom. Hah! Nothing beats a good hot bath. I walked towards the mirror and look at my self. I still haven't got fully used to my changes.

My golden, blonde hair gone and are replaced with silky thread of beautiful platinum blonde hair with black highlights. They are also a lot tame and easy to comb. My easy though are the same. The same cold cobalt blue eyes with a violet ring around the pupil. I look the same though except my face looks angular even though I have a bit baby fat. I'm also quite tall for a five year old boy. I'm lithe and though not muscular, the hidden muscles fibres under the baby fat are very thick and seem very strong. Also even though I do not have the same strength or speed I had, I have the muscle memory and combat skills I gained over the years.

I shake my head and get dressed in simple black T-shirt with a silver paw print and grey shorts. I walk out of my room and walk through the passage that are littered with moving portraits of my ancestors, I wish them good morning as I make my way towards hall were the we have breakfast.

**Third person P.O.V**

Naruto walks down the stairs to wear everyone was seated in hall. The hall here is large and cozy. Opposite to the two spiral staircases is a wall where is the entrance. Two large, mediaeval styled doors made from purple heartwood. The rest wall covered with a wall attached purple cloth banner that has the Maddox logo in silver. (An inverted pentagonal shield on which lay a sword and war axe forming an 'X'). On the left was a rectangular dining long enough to serve 20 people at one time. And on the right of the hall were cosy couches and a warm fireplace and the floor is covered by a grey fur carpet.

"Oh? Nathan come sit breakfast will be served in a minute." Avery who was sitting beside Gavin said as she noticed Nathan coming. Nathan nodded and sat.

"Good Morning" Nathan said.

"Good Morning boy!" Gavin said cheerfully with a grin prompting Avery to hit his arm with a stern gaze. Avery was a very stern woman and she was strict about manners and maintaining appearance. Gavin smiled sheepishly and winked in Nathan's direction.

"Good Morning!" Said another voice cheerfully. The owner of this voice is a cute, short, girl around 8. She has chin length, chocolate brown hair with a black bow and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and black mid-thigh length shorts and was barefooted. This girl is Rebecca Iris Maddox. Nathan's older cousin and daughter of Christopher and Angela Maddox. She is older than Nathan by three years and normally she would have became the heiress but her parents said that they didn't want their daughter to gain unwanted, unfriendly attention and didn't want her getting involved in politics. Rebecca smiled and pulled Nathan into a hug and gave a quick kiss on the check and then sat down besides him. Nathan blushed a but as Rebecca smiled innocently.

"Young lady where are you clothes?" Avery asked in a stern voice and equally stern face. Rebecca just smiled innocently.

"Uh? What do you mean? I am wearing clothes." Rebecca said cheerfully as Avery's eyebrow begin to twitch.

"You know very will what I mean you little brat!! You are a growing young woman! You should cover yourself more!!" Avery hissed.

"Eh? But I don't wanna! It's so hot in here.!!" Rebecca whined and pouted. "Plus I like this l this and I know Nathan likes this too! Right Nathan?"

Nathan who was drinking water nearly choked on it.

"*cough*cough* Umm... I... Well... Y-You look cute.." Nathan said causing Avery to glare in his direction and Rebecca to blush and smile. Nathan sensing another lecture coming tried to change the topic and the topic came walking or rather nearly tumbling down the stairs. "Oh! Aunt Ariana came! Good Morning Auntie!"

"Good morning" Ariana mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Ariana is a tall and slender woman in her early 20s. She has light brown hair styled in an asymmetrical cut with left side reach her chin while the right side touches her shoulder. She has large silvery blue eyes and a voluptuous body which could be seen even though she was wearing her baggy sleepwear.

"Oh? Were you researching all night again, Ariana?" Avery asked. Ariana is a senior curse breaker, one of the best in Britain and recognised throughout the world and currently has contracts with goblins, gnomes and pixies. Because of her job she has to research a lot and she also has a nasty habit of researching all night and then sleeping all the day.

"Uh huh..." Ariana nodded absently causing Nathan and Rebecca to snicker and Avery to sigh and rub her temple in exhaustion. Just as she was about to open her mouth to lecture to Ariana, Gavin quickly intervened and skilfully changed the topic.

"Ah now the breakfast is here!" Gavin said as a few house elves walked in towards them as they levitated the food and plates with their magic. They are dressed in White formal shirt, black pants and boots with the Maddox symbol in black on the right breast pocket of their shirts. The elves smiled and greeted them cheerfully but still politely as they didn't want to anger Avery.

They family at in a comfortable silence before Gavin finally decided to break it.

"Are you excited Nathan?" Gavin asked with a smile. Nathan grinned in Gavin's direction and nodded.

"You bet I am! I'll me getting my own wand and this early too. I have been waiting for this! I have already finished reading the theory parts and read about almost everything about introduction to magic and shit!" Nathan grinned.

"Language young man!" Avery snapped causing Naruto to grin sheepishly.

"Hahaha! Alright finish your breakfast and then we will leave to get your wand." Gavin said and Nathan nodded with a big smile.

'Freakin' finally! I'll get my own wand and then I can start training in magic and then I'll also start training with chakra. While I can perform elemetal ninjutsu without any problems I still need my body in top condition if I want to study all the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu that mom and dad from previous world left for me! This body is young and malleable so I can shape to become what I want easily.' Nathan smiled to himself with determination.

'I will become the most powerful Wizard of the whole world! This my new goal!'

Phew~ Finally done. This chapter is a filler chapter to provide information about Nathan to avoid misunderstandings in the future. Sorry if it wasn't much.

In next chapter Naruto will be getting his own wand and will start his training and the day where he will be united with his friends isn't far away. So please look forward to the next chapter.

Also... I'm very, very happy! In a span of a few and just with the first chapter the story was able to cross 1000 views! The story also has 100 followers and is favorited by 70 readers!

I'm so, so happy. Thank you for this guys!

Alright! It's time for me to go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did please tell me! If you have any ideas or suggestions then please tell me! And If I made any mistakes then please... You GOTTA tell me!

Anyways, stay tuned and I'll see you all soon.

Bye~


	3. 3 Getting A Wand Simple?

Hey guys!

Demon here~

How have you been? Doing well I hope!

The last chapter got a positive response and I'm very happy! Thank you guys for your love and support! Really appreciate it a lot!

Anyways before we start with the story I have to update the harem list.

Nathan's (Naruto's) Harem:

1.Hinata Hyuuga

2.Sakura Haruno

3.Ino Yamanaka

4.Hermione Granger

5.Susan Bones

6.Hannah Abbott

7.Daphne Greengrass

8.Fleur Delacour

9.Gabrielle Delacour

10.Ginny Weasley

11.Nymphadora Tonks

12.Luna Lovegood

13.Tenten

14.Katie Bell

15.Pansy Parkinson

16.Patil Twins

17.Cho Chang

18.Ariana Maddox

19.Rebecca Maddox

20.Harleen Potter (FemHarry)

21.Kurama

22.Kaguya

23.Tracey Davis

24.Sue Li

25.Some OC's

Alright, now with that done let's begin!

\--

Re:Wizard

Chapter 3: Geting A Wand. Simple?

\--

"Kain" People Talking.

'Kain' People Thinking.

[Naru-kun] Kurama Talking.

**"Naru-kun"** Entity Speaking.

\--

**Diagon Ally**

"Bloody old fart! I'm never coming back here again!" Nathan kicked the door of the Olivanders so hard that it almost flew of it's hinges. Nathan gritted his teeth as he stormed out with a worried Gavin right behind him.

"Nathan! Wait up!" Gavin shouted drawing more attention from the passer-by.

Nathan and Gavin had came to Olivanders as planned to get Nathan his wand and Nathan was really looking forward to it but his good mood was spoilt by his luck and the attitude of the old fart who is the owner of the damned shop.

First the man tried to creep up on them which was impossible because Nathan was born a trickster. And a mere mortal can't sneak on a prankster. Nathan instead pointed out Olivander which, surprised and irritated the man at the same time. He then tried to pry into Nathan's life and didn't even looked apologetic when he addressed his dead parents. Then came the worst part.

It looked like there was no wand in Olivanders possession which Nathan could use without it blowing up, collapsing on itself or wrecking the insides of the shop. Nathan did everything he could. He tried to lower his magical input, tried to dilute his magical potency but even then wand would still collapse as soon as his magic was channelled through it.

After a while Olivander became agitated which was to be expected but what neither men expected was that the man would turn on them and start to berate them. He started with Nathan, calling him freak and saying his magical talent was mediocre and even went as far as he did saying that Nathan would never become a wizard.

Gavin was positively furious but tried to diffuse the situation by saying if there was a mistake and perhaps they could get a custom wand but the fart refused to listen and then went bollocks on Gavin. He claimed Nathan's is so weak and unstable that it causes the wand to collapse and he refused to make a special wand for someone who has no talent for magic.

Nathan had enough and with a growl he punched the counter table with such power that it turned to rubble on impact shocking the two man and then proceeded to storm out of the shop.

And now...

"My boy please wait!" Gavin called out. He was furious. His grandson was very talented and special. He knew it and everybody in their family knew it. His magic was so thick and potent it was unbelievable. His talent was immeasurable. He was able to perform wandless magic without any sign of fatigue which showed just how large his reserves were. While it was abnormal for a child to have this much magic it wasn't impossible. All famous and powerful wizards in the past, like Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Etc. had more magic than the rest even as children. Did it make them abnormal? Yes it did. But a freak? Not at all! His grandson is not a freak! Absolutely not! And he would listen to anyone on this matter, especially if it is a hundred and fourty something years old senile fart who refuses to look past his pride to identify and accept ones talent. His grandson wasn't a freak and he would prove it! But now he had calm his grandson who in a burst of rightful fury had turn a strong table into a mere rubble. He was definitely shocked. Such strength was unheard off. But it only meant how different Nathan was from others and he was proud of Nathan. Doing things that would even most grown men aren't capable of. *Ahem* The gloating could wait. He has to calm Nathan's rage first. "Nathan! Wait! Let's try once more! Maybe we can convince Mr. Oli-"

"Not a word more grandpa! I don't want to here one word about that stupid old shit!" Nathan shouted without looking backwards. Magic and Chakra naked to others eye swirled around Nathan in a very aggressive way which had immediate effect on anyone who got within the range. Uneasiness was the lowest on the scale of what one felt. Even Gavin wasn't an exception his dangerous senses that he had developed over the course of time were tingling nonstop telling him to stay away. "That stupid, bigoted asshole has the nerve to call my talent mediocre?! Fucking let's see what he'll say when I-"

Nathan suddenly stopped mid-step, mid-sentence, his anger vanishing immediately as he felt a tug at his soul. The tug wasn't a violent one rather it was a soothing one as it immediately vanquished his anger.

"Nathan? Is everything alright?" Gavin asked as he caught up to Nathan and looked at him worriedly. Nathan didn't reply and just closed his eyes trying to figure what this feeling was.

[Something is calling out for you kit] Kurama said. [It is trying to get your attention]

'I figured that much...' Nathan replied as he tried to pinpoint it's location. '... There!'

Nathan suddenly began walking hastily as he figured out the direction he felt the tug. He walked down the cobblestone street with his eyes closed making people look at him as if he was insane. He then stopped and took a turn into a deserted alley. And walked ahead only to stop infront of an old but well preserved establishment. More specifically a wand shop.

Nathan opened his eyes and stared at the building with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and excitement.

'Evergreen's Arsenal. Crafting wands since 1111 A.D.' The sign board read.

"Evergreen? Why haven't I heard about this?" Nathan asked aloud.

"They were quite well known and recognised during my days as a child" Gavin said as he finally caught up. Gavin sighed as he looked at the signboard with nostalgia.

"What happened?"

"Evergreen has a long history with the royal family of Britain. It is believed that it was the founder of Evergreen was the one who had crafted Merlin's staff and various other artifacts. After that they gained the favour of the royal families of Britain, they only grew powerful and influential with time. But when I was in my fourth year my father informed me that the Evergreen had a massive fallout with the royal family and after that they began losing their influence and power. But luckily they didn't go bankrupt or extinct. The family head was smart. She invested in the many of the upcoming Muggle Businesses and they shifted most of their magic business to the East in China and Japan. It was hard for them but they became more powerful there. All they have here in Britain is this shop. Rarely anyone comes here because they don't want get on the bad side of the Royal Family."

"Why didn't they just leave Britain all together? Why leave this shop?"

"Because of the sentimental value. It was the first shop the Evergreen owned and it serves as a remainder. Remainder of their origin. A small shop but of a large value." Gavin said and sighed as he rubbed his temples. He opened his eyes and then turned to Nathan with an annoyed look. "That aside, what's wrong with you my boy? What lead you to this shop?"

"I... I don't know" Nathan said as he looked he kept his eyes firmly on the shop. "I felt something calling out for me... Reaching out for me..."

This caused Gavin to look at Nathan in surprise. This was not an daily occurrence. Gavin's gears began to turn as he reached to a valid conclusion.

"I think it may be my-"

"It may be your wand" Gavin cut him off. "I was always sceptical of the saying 'It is wand who choose their wielder'... I and your father have custom made wand so I never experienced the wand and wielder deal... But I guess I'll have to believe it..."

Nathan just nodded. It didn't surprise him. In his previous world the seven swords of Mist had a mind of their own and they were the one who choose their wielder. (A.N.: I don't really know it... I just read in some fanfic but let's just roll with it.)

"So shall we go inside?" Gavin asked and Nathan nodded in answer.

Stepping inside they were greeted by a sight which was much different and more appealing than that they had experienced in the Olivanders.

The shop was well lit and was warm. The furniture was well arranged and well maintained. Gavin walked to the counter and rang the bell.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Gavin asked meanwhile Nathan looked around the shop as he tried to figure out where was the wand that was calling out for him. But before he could investigate further he heard a voice of a female.

"Just a minute." Came a silky smooth voice. A shuffling voice could be heard from the back of the shop and a moment later a very beautiful woman stepped outside.

The woman is in her early twenties with soft delicate features. Perfectly shaped eyebrows, luscious pink lips, a small nose, baby blue eyes, flawless white skin and a very voluptuous body which was hidden behind a maroon witch robes which looked a mix between European and Asian style with delicate embroidery. But the most noticeable and the most attractive feature about this woman, at least in Nathan's humble opinion is her hair. Vibrant and beautiful, wavy blue hair that reached her lower back with some curls falling over her shoulders.

Unusual, true. But it didn't make them any less beautiful.

'Well it's unusual over here in this world... In my previous world they had all types of hair and hair colour.'

The woman looked at them with a hint of surprise but smiled politely and maintained a cool composure.

"Good morning Gentlemen. How may I help you?" The lady greeted politely and then asked.

"Good morning Madam. You see-" Gavin began but was cut off.

"Your hair..." Nathan began causing Gavin and the lady to tense a bit. Gavin was about to reprimand Nathan about his behaviour but the next words surprised both of the adult. "...They are very beautiful"

Gavin stared at Nathan as if he didn't know who he was, while the lady looked at Nathan in pleasant surprise. The lady quickly regained her composure and smiled.

"My, my aren't you a charmer young lad?" The lady asked teasingly.

"Umm... Sorry about that it's just that you are very pretty..." Nathan said bashfully as he scratched his neck with a sheepish grin.

The lady didn't know why but she found this boy-no this young man more pleasant than any other man she has meet. The lady's smiled widened.

"Why thank you very much young man. You look quite handsome too." The lady said which caused Nathan to scratch his neck awkwardly while Gavin just sighed in relief. Grateful, that his grandson didn't offend the lady. "My name is Veronica Evergreen, the heir of ancient and most noble house of Evergreen and the owner of this shop. And who might you be gentlemen.

"My name is Nathan Artino-Maddox, the heir of ancient and most noble house of Artino and Maddox. And this is my grandfather Lord Gavin Maddox. Please to meet you ma'am." Nathan said with a small bow.

"Hello..." Gavin gave a polite but firm nod.

"Oh?! I see... I'm pleased to me you as well... Now how may I help you?" Veronica asked.

Before Nathan could open his mouth Gavin stepped forward and began explaining. "Well is a fair bit complicated but it's like this..."

Gavin gave an explanation of what happened. Veronica was surprised and skeptical at first. She found it hard to believe that a little boy like Nathan has this much power.

"Sorry but I find it really hard to believe that a little boy who just turned five this year has such strong magic that it causes the wand of Mr. Olivander collapse on itself."

"*sigh* It's alright young lady. It is truly unusual and abnormal. Actually when you see closely everything about my grandson is unusual and abnormal. He is more mature and intelligent than children his age. He is able to perform wandless magic without any sign of difficulty or fatigue. He has magic reserves larger than most wizards and his magic itself is rather unique. It thick and potent. It's just unreal. And today I just saw his strength... He is abnormal yes. But he is no freak. He is my grandson and I believe his abnormality is what will make him a great and powerful person in future." Gavin said firmly as he looked at Nathan who was seated in a corner looking outside the window while the adults talked.

Naturally he was listening. His ears were just that sharp. What grandpa said made him feel a bit embarrassed but he felt happy that his grandpa believe in him so much.

"I'm still skeptical... And if you don't mind me can I test him myself?" Veronica asked and Gavin nodded with a shrug.

Nathan was summoned and led to a room in the back of shop with Gavin following closely. Veronica asked Nathan to seat on a chair and handed him a wand.

"11 and a half inches. Cherry wood and Russian's Nevermore feather. Has an affinity for dark but is flexible and isn't picky. " Veronica took a seat in front of Nathan and wore a pair of reading glasses with micro runes carved onto the edge of glasses and its frame. "Now when I say 'start' you slowly gather you magic in your palm and when I say 'go' you channel your magic through the wand and cast a simple Lumos. Alright?"

Nathan looked for a moment the nodded.

"Good." Veronica tapped the side of the glasses with her wand and the runes lit up and the glass gained a blue tint. "Start!"

Nathan shrugged and began gathering magic in his palm. He had experimented with magic but it was just performing harmless spells. He never did any magic exercise. 'Well let's start from now then...'

As magic began to gather in Nathan's palm it began to glow with blueish-green tint. Veronica seeing this gasped. What happened next shocked her even more. Strands of energy of the same colour began to swirl around Nathan's hand in a uniform pattern. Veronica looked in shock while Gavin was just a bit surprised and looked with calculative eyes.

"This is unreal..." Veronica muttered. The readings she is getting are ridiculous. 'His magic truely is very thick and potent. Unique indeed. Maybe the reason the wands were collapsing is because no core is able to process or even handle his magic run through it... Only one way to find out.'

"Go!"

"Lumos"

The swirling energy thinned and travelled towards the wand and entered. The tip of the wand glowed faintly but suddenly the wand in his hand burst into pieces. The wooden pieces turned into ashes before they could reach the ground. This happened in a split second but Veronica with the help of her glasses saw what she needed to.

Magic travelled through the would alright but the second it touched the core. The core got fried and the wand collapsed and shattered due to untamed magic passing through it.

"*sigh* You are right Lord Gavin. His magic is most unique and the reason of the wand collapsing is that no core is able to handle his magic. With a magic that unique he is going need a unique wand." Veronica said as she relaxed into her chair and looked at the ceiling, thinking hard. Nathan looked at Gavin but the man just shrugged. A good five minutes later Veronica's eyes widened in realization. "Nathan your grandpa mention you felt something calling out for you and that led you my shop. Is it true?"

"Yes... I felt something reaching out for me in fact the feeling has gotten stronger now." Nathan replied honestly.

"Well come with me... I think I know just what is reaching out for you..." Veronica said standing up and walking out of the room. Gavin and Nathan followed closely as Veronica lead them into another room. This one was relatively small with multiple boxes and chests of all sorts arranged in a systematic manner. But it had enough room for three people to lounge comfortably.

Veronica looked around opening few chests with a look of concentration plastered on her face. Nathan curious peaked in one of the open chests and his widened opened in surprise.

"You make weapons too?" Nathan asked.

"Well yeah... I'm an expert alchemist and wandcrafter. Just like everyone in my family. It's a family tradition of sorts. It's what we do and have been doing since the beginning for a living. Though my speciality is enchanting objects and weapons. I am a master enchantress." Veronica replied without turning back as she searched through few more chest before exclaimed. " Ah here it is! I found it!"

Veronica turned and in her hand was a very expensive looking black wooden box with red and silver patterns. Veronica lifted the wooden cover and the presented the box to Nathan. Inside the box, on a red velvet cloth laid a beautiful wand.

To Nathan it was the most beautiful wand he has ever seen. The wand was pitch black in colour with beautiful red pattern on the sides which looked like veins. Just above the grip at the joint section of the handle and wand is a beautiful carved black wolf that looked like it has coiled itself around the wand.

"11 inches. Made from the wood of a rare tree from the land of Vikings, YGGDRAZIL. The wand being one of the most unique and powerful in the world with two powerful cores. The first being the heartstring of the extinct species of the dragon race, Greek Bloodmoon Dragon. And the second being the crystalized soul of the Beast King, The Black Demon Wolf. Veronica took a deep breath and smiled. "I think this is what is calling out for you. The last and perhaps the greatest creation of my great-great-grandfather, Lord Oswald Evergreen. It was never sold before because no one has been able to wield this wand. And those who tried to forcefully were meet by unpleasant surprise. Here... Take the wand... Let's see if this is your chosen wand... or You are is chosen wielder"

Veronica handed the wand to Nathan. As soon as Nathan grasped the handle of the wand a strong but warm energy engulfed him. The dull veins like pattern of wand began to glow bright, blood red. Nathan's magic began swirl around him in a strong pattern.

Nathan mind was swirling as he began to see some images.

A crimson red dragon with black highlights on its sturdy scales, golden slitted eyes and razor sharp teeth and claws was flying through the stormy thunderclouds without any sign of slowing down.

A large black beast. It's fur so black that it seemed to absorb the surrounding light. Blazing azure eyes looking sharply as the beast sat on the edge of a mountain watching over, as it sat on it's haunches at the edge of a mountain. It's razor sharp claws gleaming as it did with the blue marking on it's face and body pulsing every now and then.

'What was that!' Nathan exclaimed in shock.

[The wand carries not only those fantastic beasts' elements but also their will. And seems the one who manages to wield the wand will also inherit their will] Kurama explained then said, [I'll explain later]

The swirling of energy ceased and the light died down. Nathan breathed in as he started at the wand. _His_ wand.

"Congratulations Nathan." Veronica and Gavin said at the same time. Nathan smiled in return.

"Now... Let's talk about the payment shall we..." Veronica said with a strange eager grin as she rubbed her hands which caused Nathan and Gavin to look at her oddly.

**Linebreak**

A happy Nathan skipped into the house with a glum looking Gavin following slowly as he sulked.

"Oh? Nathan your back? Did you get your wand? And why is Gavin so glum?" Avery asked.

"Oh! He is just salty about losing a bargain war with a brat. Nothing to worry about!" Nathan said as he sat on the dinning table for lunch. Gavin sat in seat muttering something like 'snot nose brats being smug'.

"Oh?... Well what happened?" Ariana asked. Nathan then proceeded to give them a brief explanation of what happened. Needless to say they were pissed off when he told them about Olivander but were extremely proud when they heard Nathan managed to wield a wand which was said to be unconquerable.

"Well Nathan now that you have you wand we will began your training tomorrow. I know I said today but I think the today's excitement was too much for my old heart to bear. While most send their children to school to study and learn magic we only send them as a part of tradition. To allow children to learn to socialize and learn how to interact with people and also make connections which may help our houses in future. Starting tomorrow I'll teach you Charms, Dark Arts and how to counter them, how to duel and other practical stuff." Gavin said and Nathan nodded resolutely. "Avery will teach you about the wizarding world and it's history. She will also teach you and train you in other multiple subjects that are essential and will help you when you officially take the charge of the house."

"Ok" Nathan replied.

"You will began studying the arithmancy and ancient runes in advance under your aunt's guidance. If you have and affinity for them you will continue your training but you have to know at least in and outs of every thing."

"You have a lot of potential Nathan and I've seen the fire in your eyes. We will train you so that you become a very powerful wizard, Nathan." Gavin said '... Plus I don't want you to lose your life at an young age like your parents... I want you to live your life too the fullest but I also have to prepare you should the dark times ever fall on us...'.

"Alright then go take rest or do whatever you want the rest of the day. Tomorrow we start training!"

"Alright!"

\--

Phew!... And done! Almost 4k words. Gotta say, 'I'm proud of myself!'. (Though I think the chapter kinda sucks...)

Anyways I really hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will have a four year time skip where Nathan would finish his magic training under his family. He will also be able to perform many of the jutsus from Narutoverse that we are so fond.

Spoiler!: Nathan will also leave to travel around the world with Veronica Evergreen to explore the world which is also an excuse to search for his friends and his other adventures. So we'll cover all that stuff in the next chapter and the fifth chapter will mark the start of the canon plot i.e. the Philosopher Stone Arc!

I'm very excited and nervous! I hope you like the chapter! Your reviews and suggestions are always welcomed!

Alright I'll see you guys in the next chapter till then...

Buh-Bye~


End file.
